Glitched Origin
~You have freed the true Origin Of Pokemon...~ This is a story by Arcues-sama on DeviantArt. You may find it at http://arceus-sama.deviantart.com/art/Glitched-Origin-246373406 . Glitched Origin I remember the day I decided to restart my Pokémon pearl. No, I didn't do it for a nuzlocke or anything like that- my reason for restarting was that I promised it to my cousin, but I also wanted to mess around with my action replay. I wanted to see what sorts of interesting things could happen when I used walk through walls without even obtaining my starter Pokémon I didn't get too far into hacking, seeing as I had told my cousin she could have the game (I never played it anymore, so it couldn't hurt) and I found a... rather interesting glitch of sorts. It bagan when I restarted Pearl and told my cousin I would show her something cool, but to my disappointment upon walking into the grass without a Pokémon, missingno did not appear like I had hoped it would. Instead my game froze and so I restarted it. At this point my cousin had gone outside to play, being at a campsite she was right outside, but I was alone inside the camper. I turned on walk through walls and started the game again, and eventually came to Professor Rowans lab. Upon approaching and skipping through all of the minor conversation, I was surprised at the next few text boxes. Proffessor: Oh?! Your Pokémon has evolved already?!" I clicked A, thoroughly interested in what was happening- especially since I actually had no Pokémon at all. Professor: Then I'm going to entrust you with that Mew! Take good care of it!" With that my jaw dropped- a Mew? A freaking Mew?! I immediately went to my Pokémon slot, but realized it was non-existent. I cursed- how was I suppose to have my mew?! I promptly exited the lab and was met by the assistant again- with an irritated huff I listened to what he had to say before continuing on my way. He said I should go talk to my mother, to let her know about my Pokémon adventure. I did so, and received the running shoes. Upon obtaining them I went to the lake to get a Piplup as well. Sadly upon obtaining the piplup, It was revealed there was no Mew in the slot. I became distraught, and headed into battle with a wild bidoof. Upon the battle beginning though, my heart skipped a beat. Mews cry played loud and clear, and it came from a pokeball. I noticed it was level 1, that wouldn't do. I immediately went to switch it out with my piplup, but found her missing. I suppose that's alright then... I quickly went back to Mew and used tackle- to my surprise it OHKO'D the opposing Bidoof. "Mew gained 500 Exp points" I shrieked gleefully as the Mew levelled up to level 5. I heard my mom call that my smores were done. Hesitant, I closed the DS lightly and set it down gently so as to not freeze the game, and headed outside. Once finished with my smore, I came back in and opened the DS again to a black screen- I cursed mentally but then sighed when the screen came back up. To my surprise I was at the Hall of Origin, in a battle with Arceus. Oops... guess I turned on that code too... I sighed and battled even though Mew was only level 5, it couldn't hurt after all. I lost the battle of course, and was brought to a Pokémon centre. Eventually I also made my way through the game with walk thorugh walls to the man who will tell you how your Pokémon feels- this is where things got strange. I had my Mew walk in front of him, now a level 50 or so, leveling much more quickly than any other Pokémon I'd ever trained. The man did his usual "hmmm" and then spoke. "Your Mew... it's disappointed... about the battle you first lost..." I remembered- the Areus might still be there, but Mew didn't stand a chance. Luckily I also had a level 50 ponyta- if they worked together they might be able to take Down Arceus. So without any badges, I action replayed my way to the Hall of Origin. Upon arriving I walked up the long staircase and battle started. "Ace sent out Ponyta! I quickly ordered a fire move, hoping to do a bit of damage. Arceus's health slid down a tiny bit, and he used judgment. I cursed as ponyta fainted, and sent out Mew. "Ace sent out Mew!" For a moment I thought the game glitched when the Mew's eyes flashed red- it had happened before with my ditto and his facial expression after all. I promptly used a Tri attack and Arceus's health slid to 25% He used judgment, but luckily Mew had a focus sash "Mew held on with focus sash!" I used another tri attack, and this time Mew depleted Arceus's health completely. "Trainer Ace restored the rightful one to the Hall of origin!" w-what? But Arceus created everything right? Mew just created life... Suddenly a Mew popped up on screen. "Mew thanks you for your service! The true Origin has been returned!" With this its eyes glowed red again, and the screen became pixilated momentarily. Suddenly a huge flood of pixels washed over the screen. "Mew is EVoLViNG!" "Mew EvolVED into Origin!" I looked with curiosity at the Pokémon- it looked exactly like Mew, but the species was called Origin?" Or was it Mews new name? Either way, after leaving the Hall of Origin with only my ponyta (somehow not being whited out) I decided to hunt for Pokémon once my ponyta was healed. Upon entering the tall grass, a badly glitched shinx appeared- it was shiny but badly pixilated. I ran from battle, and tried again. More glitch Pokémon- each worse than the last. Even a missingno appeared, but I ran immediately. I went back to the Hall of Origin, but it was glitched so badly I couldn't tell where I was going. Mew may be the Ancestor of Pokémon... But the Glitch Mew that I had... was only the Ancestor of Glitch Pokémon... Truly this is where all glitch Pokémon are from... they all share... A Glitched Origin. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror